Train Compartment
by SquireSkai
Summary: We all remember that heart that Lavender drew on the compartment train door. What if Ron decided to catch up to Hermione when she walked away? Just a little drabble that has been on my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.


I can't believe that bubble headed twat. I mean could she be more revolting. Honestly I don't see what Ron sees in her. He can't honestly enjoy the way she clings to him all the time. And that ridiculous heart on the window. Merlin it made me want to vomit.

I make my way down the corridor of the train trying to find an empty compartment so I can get away from the idiot red head that I used to call my friend. I say used to because ever since he got together with Lavender Brown he's had no time for anyone else. It's like he's forgotten all his friends just because he has a girlfriend now he thinks he can ignore the rest of us and just go snog her all day and night. Urgh sometimes I just want to grab him by the shoulders and shake him until he gets some sense back in his head. Until he sees that he's with the wrong girl. Until he realizes that he deserves to have someone better; someone who actually knows him and doesn't just want him as arm candy; someone like me.

Wait where did that come from… I don't like Ron. Oh who am I trying to fool of course I like Ron. If I were really honest with myself I'd admit that I'm in love with the ginger git. Merlin why does he have to make me like this? Only he can make me go mad with confusion.

Walking down the hall I hear someone calling for me. I turn around only to see his gorgeous freckle face coming towards me. Why doesn't he just leave me alone? I continue walking as though I didn't hear him. I don't want to talk to him, not while he's still dating that dimwitted blonde who can't tell the difference between a tentacular plant and a mandrake root. Unfortunately for me he's almost as stubborn as I am.

I don't notice that he's caught up to me so when he grabs onto my arm and pulls me into a compartment where there are four first years it caught me off guard.

"Get out," he barks at the first years, leaving no room for discussion. Scared that Ron would cause them trouble they left immediately.

"That wasn't very nice, Ronald." Why does he always have to be such a git.

"Oh they'll live. But I don't to talk about that. What I want to talk about is why you've been avoiding me for the past two weeks."

"I haven't been avoiding you. You're the one who doesn't seem to have any time for your friends anymore. Your girlfriend seems to be keeping you too occupied."

His face showed that he was surprised by my declaration. He shifted his eyes in that way that told me that he was thinking hard about something.

"So that's what this is about? You're mad at me cause I'm spending time with Lavender?"

Merlin he chooses now to be observant. Well there's no way I'm going to tell him that he's right.

"No. Why on earth would I be mad at you for being with your girlfriend? Besides it's none of my business whose throat you want to shove your tongue down."

And yet some small wants it to be my throat. Merlin I am going mad.

"I don't know Hermione why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad I just don't want to be near you anymore. Now will you leave me alone?" I tried to go around him and into the hall but he wasn't having any of that. He put himself in front of the compartment door keeping me from leaving.

"Ronald move before I make you move."

"Well it looks like you're going to have to make me."

He looked down at me challenging me to actually do as I said I would. Not being one to back down from a challenge I reach for my wand. I didn't think that he would actually do anything in response so it surprised me when he snatched my wand out of my hand.

"Give me back my wand!" At this point I'm seething with anger. First he drags me into a compartment to have a discussion that I don't want to have, he refuses to let me leave, and now he has the audacity to take my wand from me. Merlin this boy could be so infuriating.

"No, this'll ensure that you can't leave."

I lung forward to get my wand but all he had to do was extend his arm and I wouldn't be able to reach it unless I had a ladder. After trying futilely to reclaim it I glare at him and cross my arms across my chest.

"Alright fine you have me here. What do you want to talk about?" I don't really want to hear what he has to say but I'm tired of jumping like a fool to get my wand back.

"How about we start with why you're so obviously angry at me?"

He looked at me with his shimmering blue eyes. For a moment I consider telling him the truth just so I don't have to see the vulnerability in his eyes ever again. But then I think of how he's always with that blonde tart snogging each other in the middle of the corridor for all to see; that made my moment of sympathy dissipate quickly.

"I've already told you I'm not angry." Well it's obvious from my voice that I am but hey he's made me more frustrated than I started off being.

"Oh that's total rubbish and you know it. We've been friends long enough to tell when we're angry at each other."

"Well since you think I'm mad then you come up with a reason why."

"I've been trying but the only clue I have to go on is that it has to do with me being with Lavender."

I'm a bit shocked but I gather my senses enough to know I need to answer back or he'll know he's right.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well for the obvious reason that you brought her up the moment we came in here."

I have no response to that. I can't tell him that I love him he'd never want me. I can feel Ron's eyes looking at me and I refuse to look in his direction.

"So it does have something to do with her?" his voice egging me on to tell him something.

I still can't look at him. I know that the moment I look into his calming blue eyes I'll give in and I refuse to give in.

"Are you jealous?"

"Now why would I be jealous of Lavender?" I try to sound as angry as I could but I think I only succeed in sounding snobbish.

"How am I to bloody know? You're the one with her wand in a knot for some unknown reason."

"You think you're so clever don't you? Have me all figured out, do you? Of course cause I have to be jealous of your stupid girlfriend who can't string together any sort of coherent sentence that doesn't have to do with hair and make-up."

"There you go again bringing Lavender into all this. Really Hermione what have you got against her anyway. It's not like she has something that you can't get."

"She has you!" I shout before I even think of what I'm saying.

Ron just looks at in utter shock.

"What?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"Merlin, do you really have to be so dense?"

"I'm not dense; it's you who's not making any sense."

For some reason that I can't understand Ron just looks so bloody cute when he's confused.

"Damit Ronald, why do you have to look so bloody adorable when you're confused?"

Before I even really understand what's going on, I've already closed the distance between Ron and me leaving little if any space between us. I roughly pull him down to me and crash my lips to his taking in the feel of his toned body pressed against mine. I know that he'll pull away but I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close for a moment longer. Soon that moment turned into a minute and what a minute it was. After his initial shock Ron started to respond to my kiss with more intensity then I thought he would. His hands were placed firmly on my hips keeping me pressed up against him as though he thought I would leave. As if. The intoxicating scent of chocolate, spear mint toothpaste, and something I could only describe as Ron added with the warmth of his body against mine sent my mind into a whirlpool. His left hand skimmed across my cheek as he went to bury his fingers in my mane of hair just as I had mine tangled in his soft flaming locks.

While his lips continued their passionate assault his other hand was enjoying the feel of my lower back as he slipped his strong hand under my shirt. His touch only made me too eager to explore more of him as he seemed to be exploring me. One hand stayed nestled in his hair while the other traveled downward feeling the strong muscles under the fabric of his jumper. I love it when he wears them. They are always a bit too small on him so they cling to his fit body well. And then there are times when he stretches and it reveals just a bit of his lower stomach. The idea of him without a shirt on was doing my head in. I settle for rubbing circles on his chest as he seemed to enjoy it since he would let a small moan out against my lips whenever I did.

My eyes have been closed this whole time but when I feel him take a step curiosity takes over and I take a peek. His movements take us towards the compartment seat that's behind him. As he sits he pulls me down with him, his lips never once leaving mine. I hover over him with one leg on the outside of his thighs, but that doesn't seem close enough for him. With both hands behind my knees he pulls me so close it would be hard to fit a piece of parchment between us. My hands have both left his hair and instead run over his chest and shoulders. This causes him to kiss me more fervently then he was before. He nipped at my bottom lip and immediately licked it after, soothing the shock from his love bite. To say that his playfulness surprised me would have been an understatement, but this was what Ron and I did. We tested each other, pushing each other's limits wanting to know how far we could go. So I did what I did best; I pushed back. I swiped my tongue across his lips hoping to tease him a bit. I did it quick at first but seeing as he wasn't responding much to it I slowed it down, running my tongue a bit more diligently against his mouth. This must have caught his attention because it wasn't long before he opened his mouth and let me in to explore. I didn't really know what to do, so I trusted my instinct to guide me, hoping Ron wouldn't catch on to my inexperience. Though my worry was for not, since Ron was only too happy to show me what to do. It was strange having Ron's tongue in my mouth, but oddly it was familiar in a sense. Like it was one of our famous rows; we'd both fight for dominance neither of us backing down, but in some strange way giving each other enough room to be comfortable. Both his hands were under my shirt now, feeling my back and stomach in smooth and delicate movements. I grip his red mane needing to feel the softness between my fingers. The sensation of his soft hair keeps me grounded from being swept up in the tides of pleasure. We start to tell that the both of us are in need of air, but neither of us wants this to end. But slowing and reluctantly our kiss loses some of its intensity ending with both of us leaning our foreheads against each other. I can feel him panting for breathe and I'm sure he knows I'm trying to compose myself as well. My eyes flutter open as I keep trying to catch my breath. His cheeks are flustered and his hair is tussled from my probing fingers. Suddenly reality came crashing in like a slap across the face.

This is Ron. Ron Weasley. My best friend. My best friend who has a girlfriend. His eyes barely open as I came to my senses. Before he could even register the shocked expression on my face I was scrabbling to get off him, which was easy since he was still a bit dazed from our intense snogging session.

"I have to go." My voice is barely above a whisper as I snatch my wand from the seat where Ron had absent mindedly dropped it during our embrace. I head to the door and leave, not bothering to look back.

Merlin what was I thinking? Well evidently I wasn't thinking at all.

I try to straighten myself up as I make my way to Ginny and Luna's compartment down the hall. As I alk in both girls take in my appearance.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Luna in her dreamy voice.

I take a seat and say, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just look a bit flustered is all."

"Oh." I touch my betraying cheeks and notice that they are a bit warm. "I had a run in with Ron." I say hoping that would be enough explanation enough seeing as everyone and their owl knew Ron and I weren't on speaking terms.

"Oh Merlin," groaned Ginny. She and Luna were the only ones who know about my crush on Ron. "My brother really needs to just get his head out of his arse, dump that bubbling bimbo, and walk right up to you and snog you senseless. It seems like he's the only one unaware of what a perfect couple you two make." I blush at what she says and just nod not trusting myself to actually say anything.

Luna and Ginny

Continue the conversation they'd been having before I arrived which worked well for me since I'm not in a very talking mood. Looking out the window I think of what happened back in the compartment with Ton. I could still feel the way his lips were pressed against mine, the way his tongue tasted me and I him. Oh how I wish he would just take Ginny's advice and just snog me already, after all I was the one who snogged him today.

I smirk at the idea and just look out the window daydreaming of the day where I'd be able to openly kiss the man I loved.


End file.
